DESCRIPTION: The mentally ill receive a disproportionately small portion of healthcare resources. Fortunately, national initiatives have begun to address this disparity and place mental health priorities on par with those of their more medical counterparts. Electronic medical records (EMR's) are a growing priority, promising improved health care for all. The effects of EMR use on psychiatric patients, however, are largely unknown. EMR studies to date have focused on non-psychiatric populations; moreover, they provide clues suggesting that psychiatric patients may have unique responses to EMR use. This study will begin investigation into the effects of EMR use on the patient-psychiatrist relationship. A before-and-after design is planned as the method corresponding best to the EMR implementation schedule. Patients will be randomly selected from an established population of adults with chronic, psychiatric illnesses at a large, public, mental health center. Satisfaction will be measured using a survey instrument prior to and following implementation. Results will begin to extend EMR satisfaction research into the realm of psychiatric patients. Changes in EMR design and improvements in interviewing techniques may eventually follow, ultimately improving patient care.